The Real Good Shamy
by BrokePerception
Summary: Set after 8.24 The Commitment Determination. Amy was being a fool, and he would make sure she knew this as well and inform her that he wasn't as slow as she thought. Shamy
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Sheldon Cooper one-handedly closed the black box in which the thin but sparkly ring sat. He As his gaze travelled over the flat that he and Leonard had shared for so long, forlorn, he felt the familiarity of it, as well as a strangeness he couldn't place. His eye then fell upon his spot and the rest of the couch. It was not too long ago that he and Amy had sat there on date night, and they had kissed. He didn't know a lot about relationships per se, but, as far as he could tell, Amy had just broken up with him.

It had taken a lot of rational thought for him to realize he wanted her to be his girlfriend, and it had taken more for him to realize he loved her... and it had taken quite a lot more for him reach the stage he felt he was at with her now: the stage where he felt that maybe the intimacy she felt she needed from him wasn't as hard or unthinkable to give. He knew that she wanted more, and that she had for years. He didn't know what he had held back all that time. He was a creature of habit, and he hated change, so maybe, unconsciously, the way he felt with Amy Farrah Fowler ── how comfortable, how undisturbed ── was a realization that he had suppressed.

He had realized that the way he felt whenever they were together was quite a 'big deal', and that that automatically meant they should move on to the next step. Once engaged, one didn't immediately have to marry, as had been proven by Leonard and Penny. Nonetheless, Sheldon Lee Cooper was a very methodical person, and he had counted on being engaged for a maximum of two years before tying the knot. He felt that this was long enough for a couple to grow to the day and not too long to give anyone, or one another ── or themselves ── any doubt at all about the sincerity of the decision they had made.

He stood. He took a few steps to the door, then turned back and made for his bedroom with the black velvet box still in his hand, then made for the door once more and made the face of a child that was about to defecate. Neither Leonard nor Penny were home, so they wouldn't be able to drive. It would take them too long to drive back from where they were, too. He could call Raj or Howard... No. Both of them would very likely be with their partners, and he knew how very long it would take them then to get to him and then to Amy's afterwards.

"Oh, Amy," Sheldon whispered in a way that resembled an actor while he was on stage. He frowned as he tried to make up his mind. He didn't really see why she felt she had to take a step back and break up with him as she re-evaluated their relationship. He hadn't had to leave her to do so, had he? He hadn't left her, and it had been a hard evaluation... and now he hadn't even managed to tell her about the conclusion. He felt a shred of anger rise within him, immediately replaced by repugnance. If he wanted to march up to her and tell her how he really felt about not getting the chance to discuss what he had concluded, he would either have to wait for someone to get back, on demand or not ── and Sheldon Cooper didn't like to wait ── or go by bus, as there was a bus stop close to his flat as well as Amy's and busses that connected them every twenty minutes.

Sheldon's hand tightened on the velvet jewelry box, and he made for his bedroom, to get the things necessary for a safe and as germ-free as possible trip by bus that would get him to Amy's faster than any other realistic option. Amy was being a fool, and he would make sure she knew this as well and inform her that he wasn't as slow as she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Amy."

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Amy."

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Amy."

As she lifted her wet face up from the pillow and redirected her gaze towards the door, Amy Farrah Fowler did not have to wonder who was on the other side. There was only one person in the world she knew who announced his presence the way her ex-partner did. What was he doing here? She had told him that she needed her space to re-evaluate their relationship, so she assumed he hadn't understood what that meant the way he hadn't understood that couples didn't take years to kiss and that actual couples were intimate in a way that he didn't seem to accept existed.

"Amy. I know you're in there; I heard your familiar sob ── the walls in this building are very thin!"

Aware that Sheldon Cooper was the kind of man who forced his presence upon everyone and mostly refused to accept that, sometimes, he wasn't really welcome, she knew that he was not likely to go away on his own. She would have to tell him that taking a break meant she did not want to see him or have any kind of contact with him any longer as she thought about their relationship. She wiped her cheeks and stood.

When she opened the door, she was not at all surprised to find Sheldon there. She felt her heartstrings pull at the sight of him, as she had to force herself to remain cold, instead of move aside for him so that he could enter her very messy flat. "Sheldon," she acknowledged. "Why're you here?"

Sheldon, obviously surprised and appalled at how cold she was towards him, eyed her. She did not seem to 'get it'. "You didn't let me finish, earlier, when I told you how I've put a lot of thought in our relationship, so I came here to say to you how rude I believe that was. Also, I've just had a horrendous bus ride. The driver wasn't adequate, and there was a smelly, homeless man on the seat beside mine. Since that has, quite obviously, upset me as well, I believe you have at least two reasons to invite me in and offer me a hot beverage."

"Why did you come by bus?" Amy Farrah Fowler asked, surprised, in a soft and hoarse voice. She then set a step aside to let Sheldon pass and sniffled.

"Leonard and Penny are off to Las Vegas, to get married, and I figured that Howard would be with Bernadette and Raj with Emily. Thusly, it would take too long to get to me and then here... and it was imperative I got to you as soon as possible, as I need to inform you of how I feel," Sheldon rambled off, as if she should have known this already.

As the door fell shut and Amy leaned back against it, she questioned, "Leonard and Penny... what?"

"It is not about them, Amy," he said quite snarkily.

Amy crossed her arms deftly over her less-than-very-ample bosom and eyed him, her surprise and her need for details on Leonard and Penny's sudden marriage and hurt and anger at not getting to be the bridesmaid replaced by annoyance with Sheldon's words and the way in which he had spoken them. If he had spoken to her in a tone that didn't drip of impatience and as if he was talking to one of the monkeys she did experiments with, his words might have just been romantically beautiful.

Whatever Sheldon was about to say that would be an excuse for his behavior and why he didn't believe he was too slow but thought she didn't have enough patience instead, she hoped he would just get it over with soon. It had been hard enough to come to the conclusion that she couldn't rationalize Sheldon's behavior anymore, already.

She sighed. "Please say what you have to say, Sheldon."

"I do not see why you have to break up with me to re-evaluate our relationship." _Oh, he had understood it._ "I re-evaluated our relationship, too. I did not have to leave you to do so. Maybe that's typically female, I do not know. Either way, I didn't have to. I re-evaluated our relationship, and I've meticulously considered the stage we're at and also thought very rationally about the stage we should be at, when I take a look at all my variables. I've concluded that maybe a next step is indeed in order and would, therefore, like to tweak the relationship accord to that stage as well. I got you this then, as I have learned that females very much appreciate a materialistic gesture, to introduce them to the next stage."

To say that she was shocked when Sheldon extended his hand and revealed a small black box that could only hold a ring clamped tightly in it, was more than accurate. She held her heart with one hand, as she let the other one fall to her side. "Is that really what I believe it is?" she asked.

"If you believe it is a ring for betrothal, it is," Sheldon said, in a factual way.

Amy had to try to hide a smile when she felt how her heart skipped several beats, as if it would jump from her body. "How did you know my size and all that?"

Sheldon Cooper raised a brow at her in response, as if he couldn't believe she had to ask that stupid a question when the answer was clear. He was a genial man, and he had listened very well to his Meemaw's stories, of how his Peepaw had proposed. "I'm not an engineer," he stated. "I have a general idea of your height and weight, and of the size of your hands and fingers as well as their structure. That way, I managed to exactly determine the size you would wear. While I was at Tiffany's ── I've been told that is the store to go to ── the store lady helped me very well in the end, too. Let me tell you it took me way longer than I had expected, as her vocabulary and her intelligence definitely didn't even match that of a chimp, but I remained calm."

Amy couldn't hide her smile anymore. She looked like a little girl. "You got me a ring, to propose to me?" she asked, entirely forgetting about the decision she had made.

"I did, as I have already stated," Sheldon said, exasperatedly.

Amy Farrah Fowler walked up to him and eyed the velvety box, still in his extended hand, from several angles, curious as to how the ring would really look like. Part of her didn't doubt it would be a perfect fit, but she still didn't know what to imagine exactly. "Can I see it?" Amy asked. She didn't take her gaze off of the box, until Sheldon still hadn't answered several moments later.

He eyed her dumbfounded. "Err. I guess so," he said, then pulled the small box to him and opened it with his other hand before he extended it back to her and pushed it under her gaze. He stood really rather awkwardly as she gasped and pulled both of her hands over her mouth in shock as she saw how perfect the ring was, before he decided to go through one knee as in an afterthought, like an old-time slave as he offered his powerful master the best saber he owned to decapitate a captive that had been disloyal. "Meemaw told me that the man has to kneel when he shows the ring and asks the woman to marry him. I didn't ask you, so I don't know if I should kneel or not... but I did just in case," he whispered.

"It is beautiful!" Amy exclaimed, as she reached for the ring and picked it up from the box. When she made to slide the thin silver ring on her left ring finger, Sheldon interrupted her.

"I'm not sure, but I believe that's up to me," he said in a way that spoke of certainty, despite the fact that he had just said he wasn't certain.

"Right."

When she offered him the ring, he set the velvet box on the floor beside him to take it with one hand, as he took hers with the other one. He was not at all surprised that the ring fit absolutely perfectly, but Amy did seem to be.

"It fits perfectly!" she exclaimed as she held her bejeweled left hand up to her face and eyed the ring for several moments, before she realized Sheldon was still down on one knee. "Eh, you can get up now," she said.

"Oh."

As he got to his feet, his fiancée took him by surprise. She threw herself at him and touched her lips to his, for a long moment. "I love you!" she said.

"I love you, too," he responded. He didn't really see why such common knowledge had to be repeated. "I reckon you'll agree to the new relationship accord?" he assumed.


End file.
